1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a three-phase wiring detection device and a coincidence phase detection method, and particularly, to a three-phase wiring detection device and a coincidence phase detection method, which can obtain accurate phase accordance information by comparing power factors.
2. Background of the Disclosure
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a configuration of a related art AD converter for detecting a phase sequence.
In the related art, as illustrated in FIG. 1, an input is input to a three-phase system 1 which operates with a three-phase current or voltage, and data is obtained through an AD converter 3. In this case, when the input of the three-phase system 3 is high in level, a level of the input is converted into a level suitable for the AD converter 3 by using a current transformer (CT) or a potential transformer (PT) 2, thereby obtaining the data. The obtained data is analyzed by a reverse phase detection algorithm. Therefore, whether a phase sequence of a current or a voltage is a normal phase or a reverse phase may be determined.
In the related art, data is obtained from an input of the three-phase system, and whether a phase is a reverse phase or a normal phase is determined by using the reverse phase detection algorithm. However, such a method determines a reverse phase or a normal phase, but cannot accurately arrange a phase sequence. For example, a phase sequence of RST, TRS, and STR is not a reverse phase, and thus is determined as a normal phase. Even when a current and a voltage are determined as having a normal phase, a problem occurs in which phase sequences are not coincident.